


Past Tears, Present Pain

by CaffeineAddicted



Series: Alveth The Miqo'te [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Backstory, Bad English, Beta Readed, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ruh' Tribe (Final Fantasy XIV), Violence, shortfic, thanks my fellow gayorzea folks, you guys are the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineAddicted/pseuds/CaffeineAddicted
Summary: Alveth is the Warrior of Light. A Warrior of Light who hides his problems behind smiles and suicidal attitudes. But he was not always like that.That's the root of the problem.





	Past Tears, Present Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story with the backstory of my FFXIV character. It may or may not evolve into something more, perhaps a series of Oneshots. I'm having some trouble writing now (you know, if you read my other fanfics) then I'm limiting myself to shortfics and oneshots for a while.

It was a cloudy day in Gyr Abania. The air was heavy and damp, though it was a desert. The entire Ruh tribe, the Raptors' tribe, was in a large circle to watch the fight in front of them. R'odh, the Nunh had been challenged by R'hza. Normally such a fight would not attract so much attention. R'odh was strong, and no one expected him to lose ― _no one wanted him to lose_ ―, so most of the challengers were not taken seriously. The fight would take place in the center of the tribe, which was on top of a plateau, safe from most monsters. The only danger was the cliffs that surrounded the tribe.

But R'hza was strong. The strongest, in a long time. Rumors said he was even stronger than R'odh ― and crueler.

No one wanted R'odh to lose. Not to R'hza.

The two miqo’te stared at each other. R'odh was older, had black hair with several gray hairs, very pale skin for a desert, and yellow eyes. He had a large scar that ran from the middle of his hair to the top of his right eyebrow. His tail was hairy, and his body physique construction was sturdy. He had a heavy sword in his hands, which they said had already wiped out more than a thousand monsters.

R'hza was younger. He had light brown hair, and blue eyes. His skin was more tanned, its construction was slimmer, thinner, making it faster, like most Tia. His tail swung to the right and left impatiently. It was also brown, but with a tuft of white hairs on the tip.

"I be goin' t' scuttle ye this time, ole scallywag, so this whole tribe be goin' t' be mine," R'hza announced. R'odh growled at him.

"Ye must stop this madness, R’Hza," R'odh said, using only his name. "Ye're no fit to be a Nunh."

"As if ye knew somethin' about me, ole scallywag!"

And the fight began. The crowd began to whisper among themselves, some talking about how R'hza would lose spectacularly, others pointing out that R'odh was getting too old. There was no unanimous opinion. R'Alveth, a kitten of only four summers, peeked through his mother’s arms, trying to see the fight. He was small, and had black hair, such as R'odh’s, his father. (Well, Father of all Tia of the tribe, after all) His eyes were also yellow, if one or two shades darker, almost golden. His tail was lion-like, the same as his mother, dark as night. His mother held him in her lap, also looking at the fight with an expression of concern.

"R'odh will be all right, Mama?" R'Alveth asked, in a childish tone. It was rude to call the Nunh’s ‘Father’, though R’Alveth liked to think of him like this.

"He... will." R'Sushmo said softly. "He best be. R'odh be strong." The youngling nodded, as if agreeing, but he had a bad feeling about it.

The problem was that R'Alveth was good at sensing things with his intuition. It was like a cold feeling down his back, a voice whispering in his ear. His mom said it was his instinct, but even she could not explain why it was always so precise.

It was the R’Alveth’s ‘gift’. And this gift was saying that R'hza was _too_ strong. And the fight was not ending fast with R'odh's strength as everyone expected.

The fight was vicious, R'hza did not care for honor, he attacked, with his double knives, feet, punches and sand. R'odh was strong, but he was also old. His movements were slower than when he was at the height of his youth. R'hza kicked a lot of sand into R'odh's face, and R'Alveth knew what would happen, even without seeing it.

The kitten leaned against his mother, hiding his face so as not to see the scene in front of him. He could hear, however, the sound of metal against the skin, and the sound of liquid dripping to the floor. _He lost..._ The cold in his spine grew more alarmed, and R'Alveth felt sick. The crowd was silent. A stupefied silence, even those who argued that R'odh was old could not believe that the man was dead.

"I KILLED THE NUNH!" R'hza's voice declared, looking around victorious.

No one celebrated, no one said anything. Many seemed to be in mourning. R'hza looked around, annoyed at this. "Wha'? Are ye upset by th' death o' that decrepit ole scallywag? Hah!" He laughed, ignoring the flashing glares people sent him. "He was weak, too weak t' lead 'n protect th' tribe! I be stronger! Th' old should go t' th' grave, 'n let th' young loot care o' th' livin' world!"

R'odh had been kind, but where R'odh was kind, R'hza was mean, vile and ruthless. R'Alveth peered through his black hair, keeping his eyes away from the bleeding body on the floor. R'hza looked... Crazy. R'hza stared at everyone around, angry that no one was happy for his victory.

"Ye only defeated R'odh 'cause ye used cheap tricks!" Someone exclaimed, and R'Alveth looked. It was R'rhiki. He had 14 summers, with white hairs and red eyes, an albino kitten. R'Alveth remembered, because R'rhiki was responsible for teaching the basics of hunting for the younger ones, and R'Alveth was in his class. R'rhiki was good, he knew what he was talking about.

R'hza looked at him and R'rhiki hissed a little, looking startled at his expression. R'hza approached R'rhiki, and the people moved away. The young miqo'te had his ears behind him and his tail spiked with fear, but he did not move, staring R'hza staring into his eyes. He lifted his chin, R'Alveth thought R'rhiki was really brave to challenge R'hza like that, especially him being the new Nunh.

"Wha' did ye say, _Rat_?" Some people sizzled at the name-calling, which was known to be one of two offensive ways to call a miqo'te. R'rhiki flinched.

"I said..." He swallowed hard to clear the tremor in his voice. "I said that ye only defeated R'odh 'cause ye hornswaggled. Ye're a _cheater_."

R'hza smiled viciously. "Oh, yeah?" He leaned closer, and R'rhiki took a couple of steps back. R'Alveth suddenly felt an urgency in his spine, his ears moved nervously, he had the feeling that he should hear something, the feeling that he should do something., and struggled to get down from his mother's lap.

"Alveth! Stay still!" His mother complained quietly, but she put him on the floor. The kitten let his foreboding guide him, and ran fast, around the adults, trying to not be seen, towards R'rhiki.

R'hza and R'rhiki were very close to the cliff now. R'hza laughed and reached out, taking R'rhiki by the neck, raising him high, on the edge of the cliff.

"Ye listen, 'n listen well." He said to the tribe. "Ye will obey me, 'n ye will respect me. I be Nunh now. I be R'hza Nunh. 'n if ye do nah obey me, ye will suffer." He tightened his grip on R'rhiki's neck, ignoring the calls of the albino miqo'te's mother. "Ye will be th' example fer all, Rat."

Then he released R'rhiki. Everything that happened next was too fast for R'Alveth to be sure. He just followed his instincts, with a force he had never felt before, almost as if his body was overflowing with Aether. He ran as fast as his short legs would allow, and threw himself forward, grabbing R'rhiki's hand before he could fall to his death. The albino almost slipped, R'Alveth's hand was not big enough to hold R'rhiki, but the 14-year-old grabbed R'Alveth's arm quickly, with almost supernatural reflexes. He whimpered, and R'Alveth felt his body hit the ground as gravity pulled the older one down.

 _I can’t hold 'im, He be too heavy._ R'Alveth realized in despair, feeling the pain in her arm, trying to hold a kid almost three times larger and heavier than him. R'Alveth was almost being pulled to death as well.

A commotion happened, as the adults rushed to help R'Alveth. R'hza complained, seeming to just want to push R'Alveth too, but something stopped him. He looked at the tribe, and at the boys.

" Hmm. Consider yerself lucky, Rats, 'cause I be goin' t' let ye live this time." With those words, he turned and left. Someone caught R'Alveth from behind, and pulled him, while another grabbed R'rhiki by the shirt. The two boys were shaking as they sat on the ground, out of the clutches of death.

"R'ALVETH TIA!" The kitten shuddered, hearing the voice of his shrill mother, running toward him. "YE ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, YOUNG MAN!" He looked at his mother, shrugging his ears.

"H-hm, s-sorry?" He stammered, his face a little red. His mother seemed to have entered 'lecture mode', and he immediately stopped paying attention to her.

"Well, lad, ye were brave. How did ye manage t' hold Rhiki here without fallin'? Ye seem t' 'ave a few muscles in that fatball that ye call body, huh? Do ye train a lot?" An older Tia asked him, poking  the boy's arm. R'Alveth looked at him stupidly.

"I ... No ..." He blinked. How had he managed to hold R'rhiki? It should not be possible

 _R'rhiki should not die yet, my little one._ The voice said in his ears _. Not yet. Good job._

He shook his head, moving his thoughts away. Now was not the time to question his strange and supernatural explosions of strength.

He first had to survive the tyranny R'hza... Then... Then he would find out what was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for the pirate-english. Its a regional thing for the tribe that i thought. They are REALLY isolated, after all...


End file.
